


Leopard Print and Leather

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: BAW - Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Berena Appreciation Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: It's their first Pride together, and both of them have decided to put some effort into their outfits. Fletch thinks he's seen them somewhere before.





	Leopard Print and Leather

“What do you think?” Serena asked, turning on the ball of one foot while craning her head to check round the back of her outfit. 

The dress was black with a dipping cleavage and a little shorter than what she’d usually wear, but it was just right for the hem to hang a few inches above the top of her knee high leather stiletto boots. The whole ensemble was completed with a fitted thigh length leopard print coat. 

“It’s, uhmm....” Raf cleared his throat, racking his brain for the right words. Fletch was just behind him, lips pursed tightly, obviously trying very hard not to laugh out loud. 

Serena froze mid-twirl and straightened herself upright with a worried look on her face. “Too much?”

The men shook their head simultaneously. Raf smiled encouragingly “No, not at all. Very appropriate to the theme.” 

It was Holby Pride day and Bernie and Serena had planned a day off together to watch the parade. A last minute trauma call changed all of that and, ironically, it had been caused by one of the floats from the parade crashing into a group of onlookers after the giant unicorn head had come loose from the top of the cab and crashed through the windshield. It took most of the afternoon to sort out all walking wounded, but fortunately nobody had needed urgent surgery. The parade was now long over but there was still time to join the afterparty at the pub, fancy dress optional. After some discussion with Bernie, they’d decided they would make an effort to dress up but forgo the fancy part.

“It’s fancy dress, after all, innit?” Fletch added, his face still red from suppressed laughter.

Serena was about to shoot him a withering glare when a sudden movement caught her eye. She shooed the pair of them out of the office as Bernie appeared from the locker room. She was now wearing a black vest under a silky grey jacket, with a skinny red tie hanging loosely around her neck. The deep vee of the neckline showed off her collar bones and Serena felt her mouth go dry remembering the last time she’d shown her appreciation for that particular part of her girlfriend’s anatomy.

It was a good thing that Bernie preferred scrubs at work to anything else. This top only just about covered the bruise which, Serena recalled with smug satisfaction, had lasted for most of a week. The short jacket ended just below the dip of Bernie’s waist and Serena’s eyes widened as she took in the rest of the outfit. In an instant, all the moisture from from her now parched throat pooled instantly, hot and wet, smack between her thighs. She took a step backwards and leaned against the edge of her desk, her legs suddenly feeling weak.

“I take it you approve?” Bernie’s tone was deceptively casual but Serena could see from the glint in her eyes that she knew exactly the effect her choice of clothing was having on her partner. 

Bernie Wolfe had legs built for the skintight look. Jeans, shorts, trousers. But this - Serena raked her eyes greedily up and down the length of them before finally stopping at her shapely backside - this was almost obscene. Raf and Fletch apparently agreed and were trying very hard to stare.

“Uhmm, yes.” Serena finally tore her eyes away from the bright red leather clinging to every curve, every muscle along those gorgeous limbs before disappearing under the top of a pair of ankle high patent leather boots. 

Bernie closed the gap between them and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose and murmured, “Glad you like.” Serena reached a hand out towards Bernie’s hip instinctively and nearly groaned out loud at the buttery texture of the leather, heated by the taut muscle just under it.

The sound of Raf clearing his throat made them pull apart and turn towards the pair standing at the doorway. “You two better get out of here before the phone goes again.”

Bernie smiled and linked their fingers as she pulled Serena upright. “Yes, we’ve got a party to go to.”

Serena smiled and leaned in to whisper in Bernie’s ear, her breath tickling the skin along her jaw. “Or we could go home and have our own private party instead.” She could tell that her words were being seriously considered from the way Bernie’s eyes darkened even further, her pupils dilating with arousal.

“I like the way your mind works, Campbell. And I did promise you the full Holby Pride experience.”

They exchanged another look and started for the door. Fletch started moving aside to let them pass when he stopped suddenly, as they stood side by side. A look of recognition swept across his face. “Now I know where I’ve seen this. I get it.”

“Get what?” Serena frowned, hefting her bag onto a shoulder.

“Your costumes. Dressing up as a couple. You’ll be shacking up together before you know it.” 

It was Bernie’s turn to look confused. “We’re not in fancy dress, Fletch.”

“Of course you are. You two look just like them.” He paused for a moment, remembering the poster in Evie’s room and the scenes from the movie he’d dropped her off at the cinema to see three times. So far. “Except,” he pointed at Serena, “wasn’t it Lou that wore the leopard print coat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Outfits are a bit of a combination of a couple of different ones from Ocean's Eight. I couldn't resist the idea of Bernie in leather...
> 
>            


End file.
